


Crowds, Movies and Make Outs

by mormarninja1



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS AGED UP, M/M, Mall AU, Riot Boys AU, the boys are teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormarninja1/pseuds/mormarninja1
Summary: Riot Boy Charmy belongs to drunkin-kong-donic (tumbler)/Bane Wade (Twitter) and Mall AU Tails belongs to Kushpin91 (Twitter).When your third date doesn’t go as planned but you still have fun cuz your boyfriend is amazing!Sorry I’m bad a summary’s!
Relationships: Charmy Bee/Miles "Tails" Prower
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Crowds, Movies and Make Outs

“Stay calm...it’s gonna be ok...”

Tails was standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Taking slow, even breaths as he looked himself over again.

He stood in a dark red hoodie and blue ripped at the knee jeans. He had changed his clothes too many times, unhappy with how casual he looked in everything. He didn’t want to look like he wasn’t putting any effort in, Charmy’s dad was loaded and it meant Charmy had lots of expensive branded clothes.Tails has never bothered with that stuff, way too pricey and functional clothing was more practical. Thus everything he put on was what he would wear everyday or stuff Charmy would probably guess he would wear.

“God I’m overthinking it.” He took a shaky breath and looked at his face and hair. “Fuck...I look like a mess.” 

His eyes were heavy, bags under them from lack of sleep. His yellow and white fur looked flat and stiff, not soft or smooth. And his hair was a state, he had brushed it over and over trying to get it to look alright and gave up, he knew he would just run his hands through it anyway...like he just did now. 

Tails caught himself, hand already halfway through his hair. A heavy irritated sigh left his mouth as he brought his hand down to grip the counter top. 

“It’s ok...we’re going to the cinema...no one will be looking at us...” Tails kept breathing slow and steady, trying to calm his building nerves. 

“Only Charmy’s going to see me…and he likes how I look...or we wouldn’t be doing this...right?” His breaths became a little shorter and faster at the thought of Charmy seeing him right now. 

“It’s just us…” Tails’s mind started to fill with unpleasant thoughts and outcomes.

‘What if it’s not just us going? What if he told his mates he was going with me? Would they turn up?’ 

“N-no...Charmy wouldn’t do that!” His fists balled tight as his breaths became faster and shorter, he had closed his eyes, trying to let the blackness behind his eyes calm him down. 

He slowed his breathing, spread his hands out on the counter and just waited. He didn’t know how long he had been like this, trying to calm himself. And even though he was getting himself back together the worry was still there in the front of his mind. 

His ears perked up, the doorbell had been rung.

“He’s here.” Tails’s looked into the mirror one last time, nodding to himself as a form of encouragement. 

He swiftly made his way down the stairs and to the door, placing his hand on the handle he took one last reassuring breath before opening it. 

And there he was, Charmy Bee, in his usual baggy joggers, white top, black jacket and orange beanie. He looked like he just rolled out of bed, and it was lunch time, so that was most likely true, Charmy was not a morning person. 

“Heeeeyyy! I made it on time!” His grin showed off his missing tooth, he was obviously proud of himself. It brought a small smile to Tails’s face, seeing Charmy so happy always did.

“Y-yeah! Um...I’m glad you’re here.” He could feel himself getting nervous, he had no reason to be, but at the beginning of every date he was nervous until they fell into a comfortable flow. 

Charmy’s grin dropped to a soft smile as he looked Tails over, Tails could feel the hair on his neck stand up in fear. 

“You look great!” Charmy had taken a step closer and had brushed his fingers over Tails’s knuckles, silently asking if he could hold his hand. Tails opened his hand and let Charmy entwine their fingers together, their eyes met and Charmy leaned in for a kiss. Tails kissed back, and for the first time today he felt the worry and fear lift off his shoulders. 

The kiss started sweet and soft, but Charmy deepened it instantly. Kissing Charmy was one of the best things, every time felt so different and so intimate, Tails had lost count of how many times they got lost in kissing each other. And this time was another one to add to the list, before either of them knew it they were leaning on the doorframe, making out heatedly. Charmy’s hands had moved to his hips and Tails had wrapped his arms round Charmy’s neck. Needing to take a quick breath, Tails pulled away, fully prepared to keep the make out session going, but when he looked past Charmy he could see they were in full view of the whole street! 

Tails jumped at the thought of all of his neighbours watching them, effectively scratching the back of Charmy’s neck and making Charmy pull away.

“Sorry! Did I do something wrong?” Charmy tilted his head and pulled his hands away from where they had been on Tails’s hips. He was always on top of Tails’s comfort, pulling away when he could see Tails was uncomfortable, not flirting too heavily in public places, letting Tails lead the relationship so he knew how far was too far and he always made sure Tails was ok. 

“N-NO! It’s just…” Tails had left his hands on Charmy’s shoulders and was trying his best to avoid looking out onto the street, worried he may actually see a neighbour watching them. He thought quickly and made another realisation. “THE MOVIE! Ah-we’re going to be late...right?”

Charmy was the one who had organised the date, organised was probably not the right word, he had told Tails there was a movie he wanted to see and he said he’d come get him around 12ish. So Tails didn’t actually know the movie or when any of the showings were on. 

It took Charmy a moment to process the question, but his eyes lit up and his grin returned. “Oh! I didn’t know you wanted to see ‘Zombie Arc 2 - Back To The Grave’ so badly! Thought you hated zombie movies?” He grabbed Tails’s hand before he could respond and started walking back. 

Tails had made sure the door was locked twice before him and Charmy started to head through the street, past the gates and towards a bus station. As they went they talked about the movie, it was by far not what Tails would have chosen to go see but Charmy told him, “It’s either a kids film bout goblins, a girl movie called ‘Snog, Marry, Avoid’ or the sequel to one of the BEST zombie movies ever made!” They had a laugh, and Tails didn’t even realise he had let himself finally relax. 

They hopped off the bus a couple corners away from the cinema, they walked hand in hand laughing and talking up a storm. Until they turned the corner to the street the cinema was on, it was full of people cued outside the cinema. 

Tails felt his blood run cold, his heart started to race, his mind was hit with a wave of anxiety and fear. He had stopped dead, like a deer in headlights, mind racing, he didn’t realise he was squeezing Charmy’s so tight it must have hurt. 

Charmy had not expected this, it was a weekend sure, but this turn out? He would never have guessed it. He felt Tails’s nails digging into his knuckles and could feel him almost trembling. The look on Tails’s face was of pure horror, the thought of all these people watching them obviously set in. 

Charmy knew he had to think fast, so he pulled Tails back round the corner so he couldn’t see anyone. “Hey, it’s ok! You stay here, I've got an idea but I need you to stay here for a minute yeah?” He had placed his other hand on Tails’s cheek, making sure he had his attention. “I’ll be back in a flash I promise!” 

Tails had not really processed all of what Charmy said. But Charmy’s soft, reassuring smile and touch, gave Tails enough courage to nod. And with that Charmy went round the corner and out of Tails’s sight. 

Tails brought his arms up so his hands were balled into fists over his chest. He was breathing heavily and he felt sick to his stomach. He learned back onto the cold brick wall and closed his eyes. 

‘I...I can’t even go see a movie with him...I thought I was getting better…’ He tried to even his breathing, trying not to focus on the voices of the crowd just found the corner from him. ‘...I’m hopeless...He really wants to see this movie and now he can’t cuz of me…’ He was starting to get to himself, the weight he was adding to himself was making everything so much worse and he just wanted to leave. His tails were starting to curl round him protectively. 

“Tails?” Charmy’s voice brought him out of his head and back to reality. He was standing in front of him, worry written across his face. “I've set everything up, but we can go back to yours instead if you want?” The bee’s hands reached out and took his hands, rubbing his thumbs over Tails’s knuckles. 

Tails was taking a moment to put all his focus on Charmy and even his breathing. ‘I can’t hold him back, I won’t hold him back!’ Was his last thought as he grabbed Charmy’s hands. “I-I want to go in.” His voice was shaky and not confident at all.

“Are you sure? We don’t need to!” Charmy brought a small smile to his face as he gave Tails’s hands a squeeze. “We can go back to yours and play games or watch a movie there?” 

Tails shook his head, he had made up his mind, they were going to see a movie even if it killed him. “No...we’re going to see the movie.” He took some deep breaths before he went to walk round the corner. But Charmy pulled him back.

“Wait! Not that way!” He gently tugged Tails to follow him, heading behind the cinema. As they walked Charmy reminded him that they could leave, but Tails had made up his mind, if he was with Charmy everything would be fine. Charmy made him feel safe, secure, happy and so much more. He wanted to make Charmy feel the same way. 

They went down an alleyway behind the cinema. There was a bird having a smoke who dropped it as soon as he saw Charmy. “HEY DUDE!!!” 

Charmy grinned and fist bumped the guy. “Hey!! Thanks for doin this for me, I owe you big time man!” Tails didn’t recognise the guy, green feathers, blue eyes, yellow beak, he honestly didn’t know who the guy was but Charmy and him seemed friendly. Charmy was friends with everyone so it wasn’t unusual for him to have thousands of friends. 

“This is Bean! He’s gonna let us in through the back!” Charmy had set it all up with Bean, he’d let them in through the back to avoid the crowd and get them in before anyone else. Bean and Tails exchanged a quick greeting before Bean opened the back door and ushered them in. 

They followed Bean through the back halls of the cinema and into one of the screens, it was completely empty. “Take whatever seats ya want, don’t think many people are comin to see this the day! Oh! And if ya want snacks better get them now before they let the mob in!” Bean grinned and left with a wave, back to his job Tails guessed. 

“You want anything? I’ll go get it?” Tails wasn’t hungry, he was still feeling queasy at the thought of how many people were about to be in this room with them. So he shook his head. “Nah, I’m good.” 

Charmy’s smile faltered for a moment. “We can still go home, it’s fin-“ Tails cut Charmy off with a quick kiss. “I’m fine! Just...just don’t let go of my hand ok?” He felt childish, like a kid not wanting to let go of their mum's hand, he couldn’t look Charmy in the eye as he said it. But Charmy squeezed his hand and pulled him to the very back of the seats, giving them the best spot in the room. “I won’t, I promise.” He nuzzles Tails’s cheek causing the fox to blush and quickly nuzzle back. 

As they looked at each other they started to lean in for a kiss, the doors opened suddenly and Tails jumped back. But what walked in caught him off guard, a woman and her two young kids, then a family with young kids...this was not right. 

Tails looked at Charmy with a skeptic look. “I-I think we’re in the wrong move hall?” Charmy laughed and kissed Tails’s cheek. “No~ this is the right one!” Tails did a double take of the young kids. “There is no way in hell! They are way too young to see a zombie/horror movie!” His voice was just above a whisper, worried that the parents may overhear them. Charmy couldn’t contain his laughter. “That’s cuz this isn’t the zombie movie, it’s the kids one!” 

Tails was so confused. “What?” His confusion showed and Charmy stopped snickering to explain. “Well, I got us into the quietest movie today. All the showings for ‘Zombie Ark 2-Back To The Grave’ were gonna be packed, plus you haven’t seen the first movie so none of it will make any sense to you! Soooooo, this’ll do yeah?” Charmy’s smile never left his face. 

Tails processed what Charmy had done and he felt a mixture of emotions. “But...you wanted to see it, you shouldn’t have to change for me…” he couldn’t look Charmy in the eyes, he felt so embarrassed that his boyfriend would have to change his whole plans for him. Charmy brought Tails to meet his gaze with his hand on his chin. “I just picked something better! This way we can go home and watch the first movie together, then we can come on a weekday when it’s quieter to see the second one together! We get to have TWO more dates by doin this!” His classic Charmy grin was back, bright and obviously showing off how pleased he was with himself. It caused Tails to blush and smile too. 

Tails’s namesakes were swishing back and forth at the fact Charmy wanted another date with him, he could feel his fur fluffing up too. He was so happy he didn’t know how to explain it. So he just leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss didn’t last long as the lights had dimmed and the adverts started playing, Tails pulled back and shared a smile with Charmy as they both turned their attention to the screen.

Tails couldn’t help but feel a little silly. Here they are, two teens at a kids film, what the parents a couple rows in front must be thinking only briefly crossed his mind. But Charmy’s thumb rubbing Over Tails’s own thumb distracted him. He didn’t realise how sweaty his palm was, Charmy must feel it too. 

Tails looked at Charmy and caught his honey brown eyes looking back at him, they both didn’t care that the movie had started. Charmy had leaned his head forward so they could rest their foreheads together and Tails nuzzled into it. Tails let his mind go blank, in the dark room all he could see was Charmy, all he could feel was Charmy and it felt as if they were the only ones in the world together. He loved it. 

He made the first move, tilting his head so he could kiss Charmy. Soft and quick, but Charmy continued it, each kiss getting longer and deeper. Tongues moved against each other, soft moans and hums escaped past their lips. Charmy had let his other hand cup Tails’s neck and move up to his cheek, running his fingers through his fur and keeping him close. Tails wasn’t sure what to do with his spare hand, he ended up placing it on Charmy’s neck, pulling him as close as they could get. The seat divider was in the way of letting them get closer and it was very annoying to Tails and Charmy. 

They parted with a shared sight, looking over each other. Tails’s cheeks were red, lips parted and a little puffy from Charmy’s kisses. Charmy wasn’t much different, but in this lightning to Tails he looked...lustful? Tails felt heat rush through him as his fur fluffed up and his twin tails swished across the floor faster than before.

Charmy smirked and licked his lips before moving his hand to the back of Tails’s head and gently pulling him forward into another heated kiss. Tails melted into Charmy’s touch, not even realising he was moaning and whining a little too loudly. Charmy didn’t catch it either as he just kept going, every time they kissed he made it his goal to hear every noise Tails could make. 

It was safe to say they had completely forgotten where they were. 

Until a flash of white light caught them both off guard. They parted and winced at the light blinding them, as they both tried to cover their eyes Charmy was the first to speak. “THE FUCK!?!” The light dropped away from their faces allowing them to see a very pissed off looking badger in a managers unifor. “You two are going to have to leave! You are disturbing other viewers!” 

Tails felt a shiver run through him, he looked towards the other viewers and saw that some of the adults were drawing them dirty looks. He started to feel embarrassed as Charmy took charge of the situation. “Listen my dude, we aren’t doing anything wrong, we’re just watching the movie!” 

“You are being loud and several complaints have been made! You are being indecent in the cinema and you will have to leave! Or we will have to call someone to take you out!” The badger was trying to use his height and age to try and intimidate them, but Charmy just saw it as a challenge. “By who?! We’re all the way back here! We can’t be annoying anyone down there!” Charmy was waving his hand in the direction of the other cinema goers. They were a good several rows in front of them and Tails started to wonder just how loud they had been. 

Tails was starting to get a little more confident, maybe it was Charmy’s extra confidence rubbing off on him, maybe it was the fact they couldn’t have been that loud or maybe it was the fact this guy had ruined a great moment that made him want to stick it to him. 

Tails squeezed Charmy’s hand, causing Charmy to look at him instead of the badger. Tails pulled Charmy and without any warning he pushed the badger and ran hand in hand past the badger and down the stairs, Tails nearly tripped but Charmy pulled him back to keep his balance as they ran out the door and into the hall. They could hear the badger shouting and running after them. Tails and Charmy shared a look and they both started to laugh, before they kept running. They ran into the main hall where the sweet/popcorn stand was with Bean manning it, he waved to them as they ran past. “SEE YA LATER BEAN!” Charmy called out while they ran past. “YEAH MAN!! SEE YA GUYS LATER!!” Tails’s gave a quick wave as they made it out the main entrance. 

They ran out into the street, once crowded now nearly empty. But Tails didn’t stop, he kept pulling Charmy till they were round a corner and out of sight. He didn’t want to get caught that’s for sure, and only once he was sure the badger wouldn’t come after them did he stop running. 

They were both panting and leaning against the wall, Tails could feel his heart racing and one look at Charmy told him he must be the same. “Where did that come from dude?!” Charmy’s cheeky grin was back again as he eyed up Tails. “I-I don’t know...he...was just a prick, so I pushed him?” Tails was honestly still processing what he did himself, they looked into each other's eyes and they both started laughing. 

Charmy brought their still entwined hands out to show Tails. “It’s a good thing I never let go! Just like I promised!” Tails could feel his blush coming back as he looked at their hands, Charmy really never let go, he honestly felt giddy. 

They looked up at each other, sharing goofy smiles and little giggles while they finally finished catching their breaths. 

“I love you.” Charmy said it, and Tails could tell it was said full of love and happiness. They had said it before but it still made Tails feel giddy to hear it come from Charmy. It made his body feel hot and his fur fluffed up, he squeezed Charmy’s hand tightly. “I love you too.” 

They kissed, not a heated make out, just a sweet kiss before Tails started to pull them in the direction of the bus station. “Where we goin?” Charmy said, acting all innocent, but he knew exactly where they were going. It made Tails chuckle but he was willing to play along. “To my place. Nobody will kick us out for making out at my house that’s for damn sure!” 

They both laughed as they walked, and they decided that maybe they won’t be going back to that cinema anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you see a spelling/grammar error please let me know so I can fix it.  
> And any feedback would be very much appreciated! 
> 
> And please remember these boys don’t belong to me! If you want to see more please see the summary to find their creators!


End file.
